Te ame desde el dia que te conoci
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: Esta es una historia muy romantica de link y zelda que empezaron de amigos que despues se unen como novios y de novios al matrimonio pero tendran que superar unos obstaculos muy dificiles que atentaran contra la vida de zelda y salvar el reino hyrule ONE SHOT DE ZELINK EN SKYWARD SWORD
1. La graduación y el loftwing de Link

**_Hola a todos los fans del zelink les doy el cordial saludo como se lo merecen de mi parte y quiero darles las gracias por venir a visitar mi primer fic del zelink en skyward sword ya saben eh bueno aqui sera casi todo relacionado a la saga pero no todo ya que agregaré mas partes interesantes que sea de su gusto y a las personas que no les agrada pues simplemente no lo lean que a mi no me duele saber sus malas criticas y a los que les agradan a buena hora y mil gracias por su visita todo esto los saco de mis sueños y mi imaginación por favor respeten mis ideas a si como yo respeto sus ideas sin mas los dejo y buen dia_**

**_Es hora de comenzar_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La graduación y el loftwing de Link_**

Todo era un dia normal y cada postulante estaba practicando como presentarse ante el rey de hyrule y sus ministros para el dia de la graduación todos deben hacer grandes maravillas con su loftwing bueno aunque hay solo un postulante que no posee su loftwing y ese era link el proximo salvador de hyrule y proximo prometido de zelda aunque en las clases todo el mundo lo molestaba y le decian _"rubio perdedor" o "el miedoso de los fotwings" _le hacian bromas muy pesadas como lanzandole papelitos y regandole yogurt en toda su cabeza y pegandole papeles que decia "PATEAME" asi que el maestro saco a link para que les de un ejemplo de como presentarse ante el rey

- muy bien link pasa al frente - ordeno el maesto

- si señor - se levanta el joven ante todos aunque recibia risas de todo los postulantes

- hola soy link tengo 18 años y estudio en la academia hyrule y quiero ser un caballero para proteger el castillo y la ciudad , tengo una mejor amiga que me entiende cuando estoy solo y triste de quienes me molestan , soy algo timido pero muy leal a la vez , se que no he hecho amigos aqui pero solo mi amiga es la unica que sabe como me siento y si me permite su majestad quiero ser tan fuerte y valiente para seguir adelante con o sin loftwing aunque se me ha hecho dificil conseguir uno pero es lo de menos asi que me esforzare mucho para lograr domar a un loftwing .. gracias - haciendo reverencia

Por una parte zelda aplauidia inminentemente pero los demas empezaron a soltar la de carcajadas

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - habian en total 100 postulantes y de los cien tambien incluian a zelda y link pero todo el mundo se le burlaba a link

- YA BASTA - zelda grito a todo pulmon pero sus esfurezos le fueron en vano

- OIGAN ADMIREN AL GRAN HEROE - se reia grooce - buuuuu oye link apestas - le lanzaron bolas de paple

- una bola de papel mas y quedaran castigado - ahi reino el silencio - bueno link tu presentación estuvo adecuada se que tienes el valor de ser el mejor en la clase mejor regresa a tu asiento

- si maesto - el joven fue avergonzado y con la cabeza llena de bolas de papel

- hey link mejor sacudete tu cabechita - decia la joven princesa con su sonrisa calida y el le hizo caso se sacudio la cabeza y se sento a lado de ella - espera antes de que te sientes Grooce te ha puesto esto - era un papel que decia "PATEAME"

- GROOCE ESO NO FUE CHISTOSO - reclamo el hylian

- pero para mi si - el pelirrojo estaba detras de link con unos mas que era un rubio alto y un bajito peliazul

- muy bien clase sigamos con lo que hablabamos que cuando llegue el rey quiero que den lo mejor de ustedes y lo dejen boquiabierto de la impresión y si han hecho piruetas con su loftwing pues no duden en hacerlo por mi seria mucho mejor que un simple vuelo por favor mañana sean puntuales y no me vallan a venir con eso de ser dormilon o ocioso que asi se dañara su honor y el honor de la academia esta claro - termino el maestro

- si señor - respondieron los postulantes en unisomo

- bien sin mas los dejo y buen dia para todos - se retiro el maestro para preparar todo para la graduación

Todos los postulantes se marchaban a sus casas y link y zelda caminaron juntos hacias sus casas

- espero que mañana dejes impresionado a mi padre - decia zelda dandole una palmadita en la espalda a link en señal de animo

- bueno me voy al castillo adios tortolito dormilon - corrio y se lanzo al vacio - fuuuiiiii - esta silvo y se fue en su loftwing que era muy azul - adios tortolito - agitando su mano despidiendose de link y el le respondio

Luego de que link halla tenido un dia duro y dificil el se fue a su casa a bañarse , cambiarse , comer , limpiar su casa e irse a dormir aunque tenia la misma pesadilla que el mismo monstruo llamado demise destruia todo hyrule que mataba a zelda

- noooo - se movia en su cama

- link ayudame - decia zelda con la poca fuerza vital que le quedaba -

- ZELDA - pero la bestia se paro en frente de el

- jajajaja que patetico .. largate - que lo golpeaba con su pata tumbandolo hacia un arbol - ahora el poder de la diosa es mio

- AAAAAHHHHHH - grito zelda

- noooooo - y cuando sucedio esto link se levanto sudando frio y jadeando - jaaa jaaaa jaaa no otra vez - se volvio a dormir que se habia caido de su cama

_**A la mañana siguiente :**_

- lalalalalalallaa - zelda cantaba y vino su loftwing y zelda le dio una carta para que se la diera a link y el ave la toma en su pico y se va volando hacia la casa de link y lo ve dormido y abre su ventana y suelta la carta pero le da un picotazo para que se levante

- aaaggghhhh oh no me quede dormido - rapidamente se baña y se viste y ve la carta en el suelo - um seguro que zelda esta muy molesta

_ - buenos dias tortolito dormilon espero que estes bien y podrias darte prisa que el evento comienza en 20 minutos por favor no llegues tarde y ven desayunando no quiero que te enfermes_

_atentamente tu zelda_

- rayos - se metio una rodaja de pan en la boca pero luego tomo dos rodajas y le puso queso , jamon y mantequilla y se tomo el jugo de naranja y salio corriendo hacia zelda pero comiendo su sandwich y llego temprano

- hey aun no he llegado tarde zelda me has hecho una broma - y ella chasqueo la lengua

- jejeje es para que no llegues tarde - se rio - ahora esperame que mi padre me llama

- zelda ven aca - ordeno el rey

- ya voy padre - y se fue zelda

Link caminaba viendo los arreglos que hacian para el evento del año y ahi estaba Grooce con sus amigos

- espero que ganes esta carrera - decia el rubio alto y flaquito

- si ademas una amiga y yo apostamos que link no durara ni cinco minutos en conseguir un loftwing no ni cinco segundos - decia el peliazul

- jjaajajaj lo unico que debe hacer es ir a llorar con su mami o en las faldas de zelda jajaj .. waaaahh que haces aqui perdedor - reclamo Grooce

- solo caminaba - se defendio link

- ja eso crees ademas no duraras ni 5 segundos domando a un loftwing ademas recuerda que el año pasado un loftwing te golpeo por tonto - retando el pelirrojo a link

- si eso creo pero voy a ganarte este año - dijo link en su defensa

- eso crees niño de mami - frunciendo el ceño y alza su mano y con el dedo le apunta a link picandole la frente - escuchame bien niño de mamá el hecho de que te escudes ante zelda no quieras decir que te creas el rey asi que en la carrera vas a morder mi polvo pequeño gusano afeminado -

- GROOCE ES SUFICIENTE - zelda estaba enojada posando sus manos en sus caderas luego camina hacia el y le hace lo mismo de señalarle pero no el la frente por que grooce es mas alto que link y zelda - ese no es el punto de que te burles de link , ademas el es un estudiante de la academia no lo olvides y todo el mundo puede cometer errores nadie es perfecto asi que te pido que no te burles mas de el

- ok supongo - dijo viendo con una cara de me aburres

- ¿supones? ¿supones que?

- ermm ...nah olvidalo .. te esperare en la carrera - yendose - vamonos muchachos antes de que zelda se cabree mas

- si gran grooce ... espero que estes contento idiota - dijeron los compañeros de grooce

- espero que consigas un loftwing perdedor... hasta nunca niño de zelda - se lanza hacia el vacio - fuiiiiiiii - se sube a su loftwing y los otros tambien - suerte la necesitaras jajajajjaaja

- bah no le hagas caso ahora te ayudare a buscar un loftwing y se cual es el indicado - bajaron cuidadosamente en el vacio y vio un loftwing rojo solo y enjaulado y link a travez del ave se vio asi mismo solo , triste y enjaulado asi que el ave no dudo en mirar a link y sintieron la conecion que ere entre loftwing y el domador

- pobrecito es como verme a mi mismo - dijo link con mucha pena

- esa es la idea a una ave como tu tambien puede hacer grandes cosas - dijo zelda y link abre la jaula y el ave le respondio asi que link ya tiene loftwing

- sabia que lo harias ahora te permitira montarlo pero no le saques las plumas por que no le gusta anda sube - mientras que zelda se subia a su loftwing azul

- bien - se monto y no hubo problemas

- muy bien hecho .. felicitaciones ahora vamos al evento

y se fueron al evento en sus loftwing

- saludos postulantes y bienvenidos a la carrera anual de loftwing asi que el primero en coger la estatua de loftwing sera el ganador - dijo el maestro

- ejem con ustedes el rey hyrule y la princesa zelda - todos se reverenciaron ante la nobleza

- bien que comienze la carrera en sus marcas - todos estaban listos hasta link- listos - se pusieron en posicion - FUERA - todos corrieron y saltaron al vacio

- fuuiiiii - todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que link tenia su loftwing

- queeee pero como .. oh rayos - se quejo grooce

despues de varios sucesos link consiguio la estatua y estaba volando sobre su loftwing

- LINK - era zelda que se lanzo felizmente pero link se preocupo y volo a toda velocidad y alcanzo a zelda

- estas bien - pregunta el chico rubio preocupado

- no te preocupes estoy bien - dijo zelda calmando a su amigo - felicitaciones lo has hecho bien

- gracias por no dudar en mi - abrazo a su zelda

- jajaja yo sabia que lo harias ahora vamos - asintio zelda

- ok -

- felicitaciones link has hecho una buena racha y siento por haberte llamado perdedor - se disculpo grooce

- disculpas aceptadas - dijo link

- de verdad gracias - dijo grooce dandole una palmadita en el hombro a link

- gracias grooce

- link te has lucido hoy y se que tendras grandes metas y espero verte no como un estudiante si no como un caballero - dijo el rey felicitando al chico rubio

- sera todo un honor majestad - link se reverencia ante el rey

- bueno hija mia hay que irnos a casa - insistio el rey

- ah papá puedo estar un ratito mas ... por fis - insistio zelda

- esta bien pero luego regresas al castillo ahora debo hablar con el maestro sobre la hazaña de link - se despidio el padre de zelda

- si papá adios -

- vienes - link le insistio estando trepado en su loftwing

- por su puesto que si - zelda se sube en su loftwing a pasear

y asi es como link gano la estatua y logro hacer muchos amigos que lo respetaran como un futuro caballero y no como el rubio perdedor y luego se ganara el corazon de zelda

**_Continuara_**


	2. Enemigo a la vista ( Ghirahim )

**_Aqui _****_esta la continuación de esta pareja que espero que sea de su agrado sepan criticar bien si les parece bien por favor dejen reviews y si no les agrada pues no comenten y no lean_**

**_Se que me esfuerzo mucho pero al menos hago el intento_**

**_Gracias por su colaboracion_**

**_Les agradece su autora anonima_**

**_Capitulo 2 _**

**_Enemigo a la vista ( ghirahim)_**

Zelda y link estaban paseando sonriendo en sus loftwings divirtiendose entre risas y sonrisas ( una cosa es risa y otra es sonrisa) cuando iban a ir de regreso un tornado estaba en frente de los hylians

- aaaahhhh - grito zelda del horror y se sujeto bien de su loftwing

- agggghhh que es eso - señalo la sombra de un sujeto que estaba ahi

- jajajajaja saludos diosa hylian - ella oyo una voz rara y cuando se mostro era alguien muy malo que buscaba el poder de zelda para revivir a su amo - permiteme presentarme soy Ghirahim y quiero tu poder para revivir a mi amo

- eso no - dijo zelda

- alejate de ella - dijo link lanzandose encima de ghirahim

- largate mocoso - le pega un puñetazo a link pero ghirahim perdio a zelda - miercoles la atrapare otro dia - esfumandose

Pero el tornado la hizo caer a zelda de su loftwing y link se iba desmayando

- zeldaaa - y se desmayo

- hey muchacho ... no estas muerto - el se desperto y era el rey hyrule

- majestad puedo explicarlo - se encogio de hombros

- no es necesario la explicación por cierto zelda esta bien veo que ghirahim ha vuelto del inframundo para revivir a demise de la oscuridad

- majestad que quiere ese tal ghirahim con zelda - dijo link medio molesto

- su poder de la diosa hylian y hara todo lo posible para arrebatarmela por eso necesito un caballero que la proteja mientras yo no este - dijo el rey confiando en link

- pero volvera - pregunto el hylian

- si - responde el rey - pero asi te vez vulnerable necesitas esto - le dio su tradicional traje verdoso

- gracias - se fue a un vestidor y se puso su ropa

- con eso seras el caballero de zelda , no te descuides de ella que ghirahim estara listo para llevarsela -

- si majestad - respondio link

- ahora tu misión es buscar la espada maestra y derrotar a demise si llega a revivir pero antes de eso debes ir al sitio donde descansa la espada y completar los tres fragmentos de la trifuerza que es el fuego de din , el amor de nayru y el viento de farore con esos tres elementos tu espada llegara a su maximo poder que mataras a demise puedes hacerlo - pregunta el rey

- claro que puedo y estoy dispuesto a pelear por hyrule y por zelda - dijo link yendose a su misión

pero cuando salio

- tu eres el muchacho que zelda hablaba - dijo una anciana

- si me llamo link - se presento cortesmente

- que bueno yo soy impa la nana de zelda y la que hizo su cancion especial - dijo impa con mucha seriedad - ghirahim ya sabe que zelda es la nueva diosa hylian y va a necesitar mucho de ti por eso ella esta con mi yo del pasado

- pero como la encuentro - dudaba link

- en el portal de tiempo .. es por aca - lo llevo hacia el portal - entra

- zelda aguanta un poco mas - decia link en su mente mientras entraba al portal del tiempo

Una vez que entra ve a zelda con otra ropa que era un vestido blanco y el cabello totalmente suelto y con la impa joven ahi y zelda se dio cuenta que link estaba ahi

- link - grito ella y corrio

- zelda - grito el y corrio hacia ella pero una explosión no los deja avanzar mas

- la diosa hylian es mia - grito ghirahim

- no te atrevas - le advirtio link

- jajajaja pero si es el mocoso que mande a volar supera esto - hizo una rara llamarada que lo hizo en forma de muro para no alcanzar a zelda

- jajajajajaajajaj - ghirahim saco su espada y corrio hacia zelda pero impa se interpuso

- no alejate de ella - grito la sheikav

- no te metas -

- no me quitare - impa restrego los dientes de la rabia e hizo un muro de energia que ghirahim le daba con la espada

- jajajaj vas a necesitar mas que eso -

- link por aqui tomala - le lanza el arpa - con esto te ayudara en tu busqueda de la espada maestra por favor ve pronto - por ahora link llevaba una espada ordinaria pero no sabia que esa espada ordinaria era la espada maestra

- hasta aqui es suficiente - de una sola estocada ghirahim rompe el muro y manda a volar a impa pero cae al suelo

- ya vete cretino - dijo link saltando con su espada y ghirahim huye - ve con zelda

- gracias muchacho - impa coge a zelda y se la lleva al portal

Link ahora tomo su misión muy seriamente y se va a buscar la espada maestra

- link-sama ... link-sama - el oyo una voy y era nebura

- quier eres -

- me llamo nebura y debo ayudarte a formar la espada maestra - dijo la pequeña nebura

- ¿como que formarla? entonces esta es la espada maestra

- pero no en su forma original debes buscar los tres fragmentos de la trifuerza y eso te ayudara a formar la espada maestra link-sama -

- ok supongo -

- primero debemos hallar a farore - dijo nebura - no olvide su lira la va a necesitar

- bien vamos nebura -

y asi link fue a buscar a los tres fragmentos de la trifuerza

luego de haber encontrado a farore nebura baila y link toca despues de un fogaso verde en la espada de link la espada sufre un cambio , lo mismo pasa con nayru y con din pero ya estando la espada hecha le faltaba que se abra una hastas que solo la diosa hylian lo haria

Ahora lo que link debe hacer es buscar a zelda y rapidamente

_**Continuara**_


	3. Te amare por siempre

**_HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO Y BIENVENIDO A MI FIC DEL ZELINK Y YA SABEN TODA ESA COSA JUM ... PERO PRIMERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR SE QUE HAY MUCHOS FANS DEL ZELINK Y QUE ESTAN ANSIOSOS DE VER ROMANCE ENTRE LOS HYLIANS PORQUE AQUI ES DONDE ZELDA LE DECLARA TODO LO QUE SIENTE POR EL O VICEVERSA Y AGARRENSE DE SUS ASIENTOS POR QUE CON ESTO SE VAN A CAER DE ESPALDAS JIJIJIJI _**

**_BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS O REVIEWS_**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ES LA HORA_**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_Te amare por siempre_**

Link corrio a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Zelda en el templo y la encuentra con un rayo de luz solar en ella

- zelda - grito el muchacho

- oh hola link - se la oia mas triste que feliz

- ¿que esta pasando? - pregunta el chico rubio a la chica rubia

- oh eso bueno digamos que es parte de mi destino -

- ¿destino? ¡que destino¡ - reclamaba link

- el destino de la diosa hylia digo yo todo se debe a la maldad de demise que pronto regresara y yo como la diosa hylia debo permanecer en un largo sueño de 1 siglo -

- te equivocas no aceptare eso no tu - se preocupa mucho por ella

- lo se pero nada es imposible sobre el regreso de demise y tu debes destruirlo - y vio la trifuerza en la mano del rubio - ya era hora de que hallas reunido los tres fragmentos de la trifuerza pero la espada aun le falta sus aspas asi que dejame verlo -

- esta bien - suspiro muy preocupado y tomo la espada y la alzo y se abrieron las aspas - ahi esta la espada maestra y la lira que juntos podran derrocar a demis y regresar la paz en hyrule ... se que lo haras bien link . yo confio en ti como mi mejor amigo - ella camino hacia el mismo lugar

- y que pasara contigo - yendo tras ella

- mientras duerma ese siglo tal vez mi memoria se borre pero es lo mejor para hyrule - dijo la chica rubia derramando lagrimas

- DETENTE POR QUE HACES ESTO -

- por que te amo - confeso la rubia sus sentimientos por el

- que - quedo atonito por tal declaración - nooo espera

- viaje bueno link - y una especie de resina cubre a zelda y queda en total silencio

- no zelda ... yo ... yo tambien te amo princesa - estaba muy triste por lo que le sucedio a su amiga

- hey link sama aun no es el fin del mundo puede que vuelva en su tiempo - dijo nebura

- claro como no pense en eso vamos - se le paso el llanto y fue hacia su tiempo en el portal

- ahi esta - grito link con devoción y la resina se rompe

- uhg link tortolito hola - camino pero se sentia debil y se desmayaba

- oh oh aguanta ahí voy - el alcanzo a agarrar a zelda

- oh cielos esta bien - pregunta grooce

- esta bien solo esta muy agotada - responde link

y despues de varias horas zelda despierta y se da cuenta que esta en los brazos de su amado o algo asi

- uhg oh link espero que ...- no pudo terminar de hablar que link la besa y al principio se le abren los ojos como dos platos y despues le responde el beso

- ja ya era hora - dijo grooce - que es eso - vio un rayo que cae entre los amantes

BBOOMMM

- aaaagghhhh - zelda cae

- y tu que haces aquí ghirahim - pero link se lastimo las rodillas que no se podia levantar

- jajajaja niño tonto te has descuidado de ella así que a mi amo demise estara muy complacido de su poder -

- regresa esto aun no se ha acabado - dijo link sacando su espada maestra

- adios - el desgraciado de ghirahim se va hacia el portal

- link ayudame - dijo zelda

- oye no te atrevas a lastimarla - grito grooce

- quitate de mi camino muchacho .. no te metas conmigo - le pego una patada y lo aparto de portal - en cuanto a ti link fue un gusto haciendo negocios contigo y llevarme mi garantia hasta nunca

- nos veremos en el infierno maldito infeliz - gruño link restregando los dientes de la rabia

- jajaj descuida que en el infierno te hare una reserva vacanta para ti y tu estupida zorra .. adios - se fue con zelda

- desgraciado ghirahim que cuando te encuentre no te dejare ni el apellido - grito link y se recupero de su dolor de rodillas


End file.
